


Snow

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story doesn't really have a timeline, I'm just writing fics as they come to me</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't really have a timeline, I'm just writing fics as they come to me

“Whattya want?” Clint growls, pulling the door open. 

“You’re a mess.” He brightens. It’s Kate, perfect and coiffed as always. “God, one bad mission and you become a disaster.” 

She brushes past him, Lucky trailing at her heels. “Katie-Kate…” 

“Come on. Follow me.” He huffs and does so, scratching at the two days of beard growth on his chin. She stands in front of the bathroom, arms crossed. “Strip.” While he’s taking his clothes off she turns the shower on, puts a hand in to test the temperature. “You’re covered in bruises and cuts. Let me guess…you didn’t go to Medical?”

He hangs his head. “No…” 

“I swear to God, stubbornness is the only thing keeping you alive.” She takes her shirt off as he steps in the shower, lets the water flatten his hair. “Alright. Scooch.” He presses his back to the wall and she gets in, mascara starting to run. “Kneel.” He turns his back to her and goes to his knees, waits for her hands in his hair. “No one died, Clint. One stupid kid got his arm broken because he rushed towards Sabertooth and Magneto got away. Like he always does. That’s all.” 

He bows his head, feels the tension start to leave his shoulders. “The kid was only twelve, Kate.”

“He’ll be fine. _You’ll_ be fine.”

He tilts his head back to look up at her, then stands. “Okay.” 

They finish showering in silence, and he traces his finger along his words on her shoulder. Their words are in the same place. God, he loves her.

When they step out and wrap towels around themselves, he kisses her hair, inhales the familiar, beloved smell of her. She nudges him with an elbow, walking away as she towels her hair off. 

 

Later, when they’re sitting on the couch, Lucky at their feet, she pulls his head into her lap, strokes his hair. He hasn’t slept since the mission.

“Katie-Kate?” he asks, yawning. 

“Yes, love?” She only uses pet names when he’s wrung out and exhausted. When he needs them most. 

“You’ll stay, right?” 

“Of course.” He falls asleep to Lucky’s snorts and the murmur of Kate’s voice. 

 

________________________________  
It snows early that year. He and Kate sit in the window to watch as the streets are blanketed in white. She’s started wearing yoga pants and his hoodies, their sleeves going past her fingers. Simone’s been bringing them hot cocoa, cause she’s a saint and Clint doesn’t deserve her.  
Kate sips from her arrow mug, the one Tommy got her as a joke. “Wanna go to the roof? See the snow better?” She shoots him a look that clearly says, ‘I am warm and dry in this apartment and you are insane, Clint Barton.’ “Come on! In the circus…”  
“….‘I worked all the time and was miserable and didn’t have time to enjoy snow,” she finishes, taking a long drink and standing, pulling on a knitted hat and gloves. “Alright. Let’s go.”

 

They sit with their legs dangling off the roof, arms around each other, sipping hot chocolate. Perfect. Lucky’s jumping around chasing snowflakes, yipping happily. It’s peaceful til Kate stuffs a handful of snow down his shirt and he flips backwards, pulling her with him.  
They wrestle in the snow with Lucky bouncing between them, lobbing snowballs at each other. It’s dark out when they’re done, all of them soaked and freezing. Kate grins above him, her cheeks flushed. Soft white flakes cover her hair and eyelashes. He boops her nose, always so grateful to have her.

“Come on, Hawkeye. It’s time.” 

She rolls off him and stands, holding out a hand. “Time to shower?” 

“Yeah. Cause you reek.”

She laughs and shoves him. “I do not!” He grins, slinging an arm across her shoulders, so they stagger downstairs like drunks. 

 

They towel Lucky off best they can and shower quickly, yelping when the cool air meets their skin. Kate pulls on a pair of his sweats and a purple sweater that hangs off her shoulder. Her hair’s tied up in a damp, messy bun. He pulls on a replica of her outfit and they brush their teeth side by side, hips bumping.

“Bed?” she asks, already heading towards his room. 

“Bed.” They fall asleep curled together, legs tangled, with her snuffling softly into the back of his neck. 

________________________________  
“Are those designer sunglasses?” Nat asks one day. He takes them off to examine them. 

“I guess?”

“Jesus, do you two share _everything_?”  
He shrugs, not bothering to tell her that he buried his face in one of his flannels the other day and realized it smelled liked her, that they smell the same now. He spent the whole day grinning, and that’s why he shares all his clothes with Kate.


End file.
